


runner's high

by lucieswuw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	runner's high

李东赫拍完mv回到宿舍的时候是下午三点半。房子里安安静静的，哥哥们好像都不在家，要不然就是在房间休息。

连续的回归虽然辛苦，但这种忙碌好像有点瘾性，在体内生了一团火，把疲惫随着汗水蒸发掉。李东赫觉得自己就像一颗不停地燃烧、发亮的星体一样。被消耗的热量大概都转化成了内啡肽，他现在并不感到疲累，反而处于一种透支兴奋的状态。李东赫在厨房翻箱倒柜，叮铃哐啷折腾出一锅堪称奢华的炒饭，但最后只敷衍地扒了几口。碗一推，他又像上了发条一样把水池里的锅碗瓢盆一道洗了，准备回房间冲个澡去十层。

推开房门，李东赫却愣住了——他被子里鼓鼓囊囊，一个毛茸茸的后脑勺露在外面。

“哇，真是......”他轻轻把门关上，走过去弯着腰摸李马克软绵绵的耳朵，“哥这么想我吗？”

李东赫发誓他看到李马克睫毛忽闪几下又把眼皮闭得更紧。他慢悠悠地掀开被子紧挨着哥哥躺下。李马克正穿着他的紧身睡衣和麋鹿短裤，露出一截柔软的肚皮。李东赫从后面把他揽住，一条腿挤进李马克光溜溜的腿间，手指往他衣服里钻。

大概是被牛仔裤的面料磨得难受，李马克总算停止装睡，抓住李东赫顺着肚子往上摸的手嘟囔，“喂......脏不脏啊你，不换衣服就上床。”

“反正是我的床......”李东赫把头埋在他肩窝哼哼，得寸进尺地往他身上缠。“喂，李东赫！别蹭了真的很痒唉……”李马克扭来扭去想把他扒拉下来，可身后的人偏偏把他抱得更紧，“我要充电。”

“哇，full sun原来是电动的吗？”李马克失笑，侧过头看李东赫。

“有时候还需要加油，”李东赫抬头去亲李马克翘着的嘴角，“看来是混动的。”

李马克又开始咯咯咯。也不知道哪有这么好笑，但李东赫也跟着笑了。他使劲啾了一下他的脸颊，然后一下一下地啄他的脖子和粉红色的耳朵。李马克痒得一边笑一边缩成一团，手往后推他的头，“说真的，你先换衣服啦！”

“唉好吧好吧，”李东赫不情不愿地松开他，在他身后动来动去，“明明是我的床单我的被子我的枕头......”他在被子下面蹭掉裤子，甩掉上衣，然后又重新贴上来，“看我多听话。”

温热光裸的皮肤密实地贴上李马克的。他闻到香水、化妆品和淡淡的被晒过的汗味，属于“楷灿”的味道从后面环抱他；但被子上还是东赫身上从小就有的味道，闻起来像只皮毛蓬松软和的幼小动物。被陌生和熟悉的味道同时包围的李马克觉得心里发痒，他一把掀开被子，转过身面对把他圈在怀里的罪魁祸首。

李东赫挑着眉看着他，眼尾还有一点儿没卸干净的眼妆。李马克给他小心地揉掉，又去摸摸他眉毛上的疤。现在李东赫累的时候眼窝也会变深，和他一样。他就这样在李东赫身上看着自己长大：帮他刮掉第一次冒出来的胡茬，嘲笑他因为变声的唱破的高音，偷偷教他把手压麻了再摸下面，但最后还是捂着脸替他打出来。

李马克默默感慨着抚上他微微凹陷的脸颊。李东赫侧过脸亲他的手腕，眯着眼睛拱他掌心。平时软绵绵的头发上涂了好多发胶，有点儿扎手。李马克把散落的几撮往后拢，凑过去吻他的额头。

打打闹闹的小孩子们依靠着彼此着变成了大人。他们已经养成了足够的默契，一起长大的时间将他们打磨成最契合的两块拼图，拥抱着对方的棱角使自己变得完整。

好像很多时候他们都不需要语言。李东赫在李马克把睡衣扔下床的下一秒吻上他的嘴巴，同时李马克搂住李东赫的后腰拉向自己，两个人严丝合缝地贴在一起。李东赫按着哥哥的后脑勺，胳膊肘在床上一撑，翻身骑在他身上。他们互不相让地顶蹭着下体，肢体纠缠，像玩闹的动物幼崽一样凶猛又亲昵地舔咬对方。

李马克捧着李东赫的脸吮吻他的下唇时，对方的手顺着胸膛滑进了他松垮垮的睡裤，揉弄他半勃的下体，然后猛地攥住根部。“啊......”李马克忍不住低哼一声，大腿根夹住在裤裆里捣乱的手。

那双圆眼睛湿漉漉的，像委屈的小狗，但下面却耀武扬威地抵着李东赫的腕脉。“马克哥可真会撒娇，”他低头在他鼻尖上咬了一口，然后盯着他的眼睛扯他的裤腰。李马克红着脸松开他的手，稍微把屁股一抬，任由他把短裤拽到大腿，再自己蹭着床单把它彻底蹬掉。

“哥哥好乖、呜.......”没等说完他就被按着脖子封住了嘴，他只好握住害羞的哥哥仔细地套弄。拇指不时抿过敏感的顶部，把滑腻的体液涂满茎身，随着手速的加快发出咕叽咕叽的声响。李马克闭着眼睛急促地喘息，细白的牙用力咬着下唇。李东赫低头舔他，让他把牙齿松开，再把自己的舌头送进去。可是李马克舒服得连回应都顾不上了，只是贴着李东赫的嘴巴无意识地唤他的名字，

“唔、东赫啊，东赫......”

李马克炽热的性器在他手里一跳一跳，双手抓着他的屁股一个劲儿往他腿间顶。李东赫知道他想射了，却突然收回了手，在他紧绷的小腹上擦了擦，跪坐在他腿间。

李马克难耐地哼了一声，下面肿胀又无助地翘着。他迷茫地睁开眼睛，摸到李东赫的手，讨好地牵过来吻他的指节和手背。抬眼，他看着李东赫的胸膛快速起伏，细小的汗珠划过蜜色的皮肤，没入内裤边缘。李马克伸手隔着内裤去追那滴汗，抚上勃起的轮廓。李东赫正因为他的触碰轻微地发颤，他撑着床坐起来，从膝盖摸到腿根，手从布料下面钻进去，托着饱满浑圆的囊袋摸向会阴。

他们的脸隔得好近，湿热的呼吸扑在对方鼻端。李东赫抓着李马克后脑勺的头发稍微往后拉，在粘腻的热潮里看着彼此。他大概没意识到自己正微微张着嘴，露着可爱的门牙，微红的眼角柔和了仿佛下一秒就要咬上他喉咙的眼神。李马克上前吻住李东赫丰润的嘴唇把他按倒在床上，揉弄着下面，吞咽他的呻吟。

他从挺立的乳珠一路舔舐到小巧的肚脐，隔着内裤亲吻湿润的顶端时李东赫却推开他坐起来。“我得先去洗澡，”他说。

李马克无语，拉着他的手让他摸自己的裤裆，然后把胀得发疼的下身送到他手里，“一会儿一起洗不行吗？先做吧，嗯？”

李东赫手掌裹着顶端打转，用食指和中指的缝隙挤压最最敏感的小孔，撑着脑袋挨着他侧躺，“这么想做吗，我们马克哥？因为想做才在我的床上等我回来吗？”

他用一只手抚上李马克胸口，指尖搓捻挺立的乳尖。李马克抵着他的肩膀含混地低吟，像只鸵鸟。所以李东赫含着他红透了的耳廓逼着他坦白：“几个小时见不到就会想我，想一直抱着我和我接吻，像这样因为我高潮，是吗？哥哥每时每刻都像现在这样快要疯了一样喜欢我，没错吧，”他的手动得越来越快，李马克的喘息也越来越急。

“要、我要射了......东赫，东赫啊……”李马克语无伦次地颤抖着，可是李东赫却再次停下来，眼看着他的性器可怜地往上弹了两下，前列腺液滴下来，在肚脐上汇了亮晶晶的一小滩。李马克带着鼻音要他继续，手也不自觉地摸下去，急切地撸动几下，然后被李东赫抓住按在一旁，“回答我，我就让哥射。”

“......你明明知道的，东赫啊，”李马克终于抬起头来看着他，嗓音低哑，“想你，喜欢你，离不开你，我都有好好告诉过你的。”他反握住李东赫的手拉到自己胸口，“就算没有说出口的时候，这里也不停告诉我我有多么需要你、爱你，东赫......听见了吗？”

他凑过去贴着李东赫微微颤抖的嘴唇回答他的问题，“你说得没错，东赫......你知道的。”

李东赫用力地加深这个吻作为回应。他把胸膛紧紧压在李马克上面，恨不得让心脏直接跳到他的身体里，让他也听听每一次跳动呼喊着的如出一辙的告白。“那哥知道吗，”嘴唇分开，他喃喃地说，“我又有多么想你、爱你、需要你，”他分别吻过他的额头、嘴唇和胸口，最后趴在他腿间，吻他滚烫的顶端，“我很贪心的，马克哥。你得比我还要爱你才行。”

感觉就好像快要脱水的行者，发现绿洲的时候却望而却步。明明渴得要死了，却害怕那是又一个幻境。

“再多给我一点吧，如果全都给我就好了。”他一下把整根含了进去，娇嫩的喉头挤压着肿胀的顶端。他忍着喉间的反应不停吞吐着，李马克颤抖着握住他的手十指相扣。

李马克叫着他的名字射进他嘴巴里的时候，李东赫觉得自己从里到外都被点燃了，像是升到最高处的烟花，或者擦过大气层的星星。他在李马克被拖延已久的高潮来临时射在自己的内裤里，而这种共感带给他从未有过的欢愉；思维、感官好像都失灵了，但他又是那么的完整。他晕头转向地找到李马克的嘴唇，或许是李马克把他拽上来的，总之他降落在那上面，把舌尖上的腥膻与他分享，吸吮他的津液试图浇灭身体深处零星的火焰。

被屏蔽太久的疲惫终于征服了肢体，李东赫昏昏沉沉地被李马克抱着去浴室帮他洗澡。他在哗啦啦的水下面攀着李马克的脖子，李马克仔细地给他冲掉身上的泡泡。他张开嘴巴接了一口水。

他终于不觉得渴了。


End file.
